Faithfully
by dwinchestersgirl
Summary: Based off of the song Faithfully by Journey, Meredith and Dean decide to go separate ways after a hunt goes wrong, resulting in one of them selling their soul to save the other. Will this finally be it for the couple? Or will they come back together as one?


**A/N- Hey! So I've been into the whole Supernatural thing and I have a crapload of One-Shots that I might post! Anyways, Dean, Sam and Castiel do not belong to me-as much as I wished they did- and Meredith Ledesma and Ellie are my OCs. Enjoy! **

* * *

Meredith Ledesma stood face to face with one Dean Winchester. He was leaned back against his '67 Impala, looking at her, leaned up against her '72 Challenger.

They were quiet for some time, just looking at each other, blue eyes locked on with green ones. Pale, pink lips in a straight thin line and small, delicate ones pursed slightly.

"So…" Dean broke the silence first.

"So…" Meredith said after him.

"Are we gonna talk about this?" he asked her, referring to their last hunt, where they both nearly died, trying to save each other. They both screwed up to be honest, and Meredith ended up selling her soul, which didn't make Dean very happy.

"Talk about what? The fact that I have four months to live?" Meredith asked.

"Mer, come on-"

"That demon was going to kill you. I did the one thing I could do."

"You sold your soul!"

"For you!"

"I don't care if it was for me, you cant do it! You can let me die, that's fine…but you cant die!" he retorted.

"You want me to stand there, and watch you die?" she asked, firmly, her voice cold as her glassy eyes met his.

"Well how do you think I'll feel when I have to watch _you_die?" he asked her.

"I can think of one way." She said shortly.

"Oh yeah? Please, by all means, enlighten me."

"You don't have to watch me die." She replied. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, looking away from her, so she didn't see the tears threatening to flow.

"You're saying, you want us to go separate ways?" he asked her. Meredith nodded, looking down at the gravel path beneath her feet.

"Yes."

"Fine. If that's what you choose. I respect it."

Meredith stared at the ground, small baby tears falling out, dripping down the sides of her cheeks. She turned her back to him and glanced sideways at him. He still wasn't looking at her.

"Goodbye, Dean." she whispered softly, before walking to the driver's door and opening it. Dean nodded, walking to his door, glancing at her before he opened the door and got in. Meredith got in as started the engine. And, as if they planned it, rehearsed it, something, both lovers pulled off, driving in different directions, placing a large gap between the two. Meredith kept her left hand on the top of the steering wheel, while her right hand moved, to click on the radio then move to the wheel, her left hand resting on the window ledge. The radio turned on, static on the line, before the song Faithfully by Journey came on. She glanced at the radio unit, tears forming in her eyes as the wind blew through her hair. Dean drove quietly, the silence imminent amongst him, Sam and Ellie. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Sam rustled a little bit before reaching over and turning the radio on…to hear that same song that was playing on Meredith's radio. Dean's face darkened a little, side-glaring at the radio.

"Dude…I…sorry…" Sam replied, reaching for the knob to turn it off.

"Leave it…doesn't matter anyways…" he lied. They were followed by a few seconds of silence until it was broken by the lyrics…and Dean. "_Highway run…into the midnight sun…Wheels go round and round…You're on my mind_…" Ellie and Sam looked at Dean, their faces a mixture of surprise and bewilderment.

Meredith swallowed the lump in her throat, listening to the song, finding her voice somewhere, "_Restless hearts…sleep alone tonight…sending all my love, along the wire…_" She didn't notice Castiel in her backseat, his eyebrows furrowed as he listened to the girl sing softly. Apart from each other, yet singing in unison while their passengers looked on, with a look of complete and utter shock, Meredith and Dean continued.

"_They say that the road aint no place to start a family…but right down the line it's been you and me…And loving a music man aint always what it's supposed to be_…"

"Uh…Dean…" Sam said, unsure whether or not he should even speak.

"_Oh girl, you stand…by me…I'm forever yours..._ Faithfully…" Dean said quietly, his eyes fixated on the dark asphalt road ahead of him.

"Dude…" Sam said.

"Well that was quite…nice." Castiel said. Meredith glanced in her rearview mirror and slammed on the brakes, the Challenger screeching to a stop in the middle of he barren road.

"Cas?!"

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to keep you company…but you started singing…"

"What?" Dean replied to his little brother.

"Dude…turn around and go after her.." Sam said firmly.

"What? No, this is what she wants, this is what she's gonna get." Dean replied, his voice cold like ice.

"We all know that's not what she wants at all, Dean…" Ellie said from the backseat.

"…You were here the whole time?" Meredith asked Cas.

"Yes."

"Why…?"

"Meredith…" the angel leaned forward. "I need you to turn around and go back."

"…Why?"

"Because we both know you don't want to." He replied bluntly. Meredith paused, looking ahead at the dark road, consumed by trees and dirt.

"He doesn't want to see me die…Cas…" she said, her voice shaking.

"I don't want to see her die, Sam…" Dean replied.

"Yeah but she **needs** you, Dean…you and I both know that. She's gonna need you for the next four months." Dean sighed, without stopping, he turned the wheel quickly, spinning the car around a good 180 degrees. He sped up, driving after Meredith's black Dodge Challenger.

Meredith's car sat parked, where she and Dean had parted. She leaned against the trunk of the car, her arms crossed over her chest and her legs crossed at the ankles.

Dean's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw her car parked up, waiting, with Cas next to her. He nearly stopped breathing when he saw her. She looked so… _Perfect? Beautiful?_ whatever it was, he was damn happy to see her. He quickly stopped and got out of the Impala, walking up to her and pulling her firmly into his embrace.

Meredith's eyes filled with tears as she saw him walking towards her and she felt like her knees were about to give away when his strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to his firm body.

"When I said I respect us going separate ways…I meant that as a hunter," he whispered, hearing a strangled sob from his girlfriend. He pulled away and held her face in his warm hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs, looking into her dark blue, glossy orbs, tears clouding his green eyes. "But as a boyfriend…I can never live with that…"

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! I might post more!**


End file.
